Reflections of the Best Two Months
by RealWriter03
Summary: "It doesn't matter how or why, what matters is they are a family." The four childern of Poseidon try to cope with the fact that camp has ended. R&R


Reflection of the Best Two Months

Summary: It doesn't matter how or why, what matters is they are family.

An: I own Dawn, Dust, and Indi! This takes place the summer after the titan war. Percy just turned 17, Indi is 13 and the twins are 6. It's as if HoO never happened. There are three OC's mentioned. It goes from Percy's story to Indi's to Dawn's to Dust's story. The story follows what goes through their mind the day camp ends. I hope you enjoy!

Another summer gone. Indi was on her way back to Kansas (which scared him beyond belief) and Dawn and Dust remain at camp. He was in the heart of New York, riding on the subway to his mom's apartment.

He threw his arm over his back pack. Five more stops. Until what? Until he was home? Was it home? He would be with his Mom and Paul but there would always be a hole. Three holes.

His brotherly instinct was getting control of his mind. Two months he had watched out for them. Two months he had listen to their stories and everyday drama. Two months he had trained them, cared for them and made sure they were happy at the end of the day. He was their home.

And now what? Was he supposed to not care? Was he supposed to return to his Mom's and act like it was okay? Like he didn't have another family? Two months with them on his mind and now nine months without them.

It seemed insane. It probably was insane. They were family though. The four of them. And he would be there for them –no matter what. Indi could be in Kansas and the twins at camp but he would always be their home. Whenever they turned around he would be there. Giving them support and the option of home. After all, that is what big brother's did.

Suddenly, it was over. Two months were gone. The best two months of her life were gone. The people she cared most about were back in her home in New York. Yet she was here. The place she hates, she was back at the beginning. Square one.

She slowly climbed the stairs of the house of her mother's. She had refused to let her step-father carry her bag. The lines were clear. Them versus her. Mortal versus Demigod.

Nothing had changed. The stair case was still lined in many family portraits. Herself, her mother, her stepfather and half siblings were all perfectly posed throughout the wall. Outfits were coordinated and smiles were plastered on. The message they gave off was: _our family is still perfect. _

What was a family? What made that family so perfect? The cheesy smiles or the matched outfits? The fact that even after years the family remains whole and together? This family had reached the American dream (With the exception of the demigod) so were all other family's a waste? Not perfect?

She entered her room and instantly knew- this would never be home. She longed for home. She wished she could hop on the next flight to New York and be done with it. She did not want to be here.

And yet she was. There were people counting on her. Hoping for her success. She pulled a black frame out of her duffel and set it on the desk. All the other frames were brown and the size of the black one didn't fit. Yet she fixed it so it was front and center.

The four people were not posed. Their clothes did not match. She (in the picture) was falling over onto her big brother who was holding their little sister. There was a boy on her back. This picture was genuine. The smiles were real.

The picture was true evidence of what a family is like. Her family. Her crazy messed up dysfunctional family. They may have been hundreds of miles away but it suddenly felt like they were right there.

And they were counting on her. Counting on her to make things right. And she couldn't let them down. Not now. Just knowing they were thinking of her, made it enough. She would do it for them. For her family.

She was sitting on the dock. Remembering the first day she swam. She was afraid of it at first. But her big brother held her tight and Dust cheered her on. Suddenly the ocean became her home. The waves and the creatures created such an environment that she never wanted to leave.

Of course she had to. And it always left her sad. Then Indi came. Indi was her idol, her hero, her big sister. Indi taught her to be stronger in ways Dawn couldn't even imagine. But Indi did, and then she made Dawn a better person.

Sometime during those two months Dawn realized that she never truly left the Ocean. It was always with her. Whenever she needed it her home was there, waiting for her.

As the end of summer neared and her two big siblings would be leaving, she realized that rule applied to many things. Regardless of the distance, her big siblings would be there for her. Percy with his string arms to protect her from her fears. And Indi there to give her strength.

They would never truly be gone. When she thought of them she got a weird feeling throughout her body. A happy warm feeling. A feeling that only the two of them and a few other things could bring. The feeling of home. And that is the greatest feeling of all.

He was in the arena, practicing. He didn't see their departure as sad. He saw it as an opportunity. A chance to get stronger, swifter, braver. A chance to prove that he could do it. He was a hero.

They were his idols. Never fearing a battle. Doing anything for each other. The entire camp looked up to Percy. And Percy looked to Indi for support, and ideas. They trusted each other and the camp trusted them. Percy was the Hero of Olympus. Indi is the glue that holds them together.

The pride he get's when he calls them his siblings is unbearable. He can't stop but smile when he say's "those are MY siblings." They earned it though. And deserved it.

What he wanted was for them to feel the same way about him. He wanted them to be overflowed with pride and smile when they say "that's my brother." They've done so much and he doesn't want to let them down.

This was his chance. His chance to train and practice. He was going to get stronger and he is going to make them so proud. He was going to make his family beam with pride.

An: So what did every one think? Please leave a review! I don't normally write this way but I thought I'd give it a shot. But I'd appreciate some feed back! I am planning on writing a story dealing with these OC's so I thought I'd introduce them.

Please review!

RW3~


End file.
